I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital cinema. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for loading media in a digital cinema system.
II. Description of the Related Art
In the traditional film industry, theatre operators receive reels of celluloid film from a studio or through a distributor for eventual presentation in a theatre auditorium. The reels of film include the feature program (a full-length motion picture) and a plurality of previews and other promotional material, often referred to as trailers. The theatre operator may also be required or choose to present some its own trailers, often comprising of local promotional and advertising material.
For presentation, a theatre operator builds a “platter”, or playlist. This involves sequencing reels of celluloid film in the order in which it is to be presented, and physically splicing together the film to be played by the projector. In between trailers, or between a trailer and the feature, it is sometimes desirable to display a “black screen”. A black screen is several seconds of blank film, which provides for a transition and somewhat of a dramatic affect between different trailers or features. To create a black screen, the theatre operator physically splices blank film into the desired areas in the same manner as trailers are put together.
A theatre operator also inserts cues and milestones onto celluloid film by physically attaching trigger strips onto the film. Cues may be attached in between programming, or within a particular feature or trailer. Currently, a theatre operator controls auditorium environment through the use of a theatre automation systems. Theatre automation systems control such functions as turning lights on and off, opening and closing curtains, and changing the projector lens. Theatre automation systems control these functions by reading a trigger strip physically placed onto the film as the film passes through a reader connected to the theatre automation system. Trigger strips are typically metallic or optical pieces of tape adhered onto the film. When the tape passes under the reader, an electrical signal is output to the theatre automation system. There are many theatre automation systems available and no uniform way in which theatre automation systems operate. That is, where a trigger strip is placed relative to a frame on the film will cause different theatre automation systems to behave differently. For example, a trigger strip may be placed on a left edge of the film, called an inboard cue, the center of the film, called a center cue, or the right edge of the film, called an outboard cue. Other theatre automation systems interpret only a single trigger strip regardless of where the trigger strip is placed relative to a frame on the film, or mandate in what position the strip must be placed (inboard, center, or outboard) in order to be read. Further still, other theatre automation systems attach meaning to combinations or sequences of trigger strips.
If a theatre operator wants to insert a cue during a presentation of a program, as studios sometimes mandate, the operator must physically look at the frames on the reel of film to determine where the cue should be inserted. Alternatively, the operator may estimate where a trigger strip should be placed by knowing that “x” number of feet of film is equal to about “y” seconds during presentation. For example, a “lights on” cue may be inserted ten seconds after the credits begin. The theatre operator would then physically attach the metallic or optical strip onto the proper place on the film by estimating how many feet of film translates into a ten second delay.
Trailers and features each have associated ratings, which define the appropriateness of the material for a given audience. In the U.S., ratings are labeled to motion pictures and trailers by the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA). However, different jurisdictions have different ratings systems, and not all jurisdictions are consistent as to the rating level of a given program. Accordingly, a theatre operator in a given jurisdiction need be conscious of the types of programs he plans to display together.
Moreover, trailers and features are filmed using a specific display aspect ratio. The display aspect ratio refers to how the image was filmed and how the studio wants the image to be displayed. Typically, images are presented on projectors using either a scope lens or a flat lens. The cinema scope has a ratio of 2.35:1 and a flat lens has a ratio of 1:85:1. The ratio refers to the horizontal plane versus the vertical plane from the size the image is projected onto the screen. Further, various projectors are sensitive to the type of scanning or chroma sampling.
Along with reels of films comprising features and trailers, the theatre operator receives one or more soundtracks to be played with each film. Soundtracks come in a variety of languages and sound formats. Sound formats, such as stereo, 7.1, or 5.1, refer to the number of channels the sound format requires. Because sound systems vary greatly from theatre to theatre, the studio or distributor typically ship multiple soundtracks for a given film.
When a theatre operator is building a platter or playlist, the operator must be careful to ensure that the playlist is created accurately. For example, each image program should have the appropriate soundtrack loaded, in terms of language and sound format. Moreover, the image programs on the platter should have the appropriate ratings. That is, one wants to ensure that an “R” rated trailer is not displayed with a “G” rated movie. Further, cues must be inserted in the proper places and the correct lens needs to be attached to the projector in order for viewing at the proper display aspect ratio. However, human error is inevitable and all too frequent.
Further, an evolution of the film industry is occurring as the industry moves from celluloid film to digitized image and audio programs. Theatres are not equipped to process digital programming to load, create or monitor “digital platters.”